


Painful Thinking

by TheDeadlySpacePirate19



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Mentions of Blood, Other, There is technically death, Zim is just sad and going through a depressed moment, but it is not shown, just talked about slightly, nothing too bad, zadf? if you want it to be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlySpacePirate19/pseuds/TheDeadlySpacePirate19
Summary: Zim has just received shocking news, and he deals with his actions in not the healthiest of ways. Now he is left alone to suffer through the trauma plaguing his mind.





	Painful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a short angsty one-shot. Probably never going to continue this. If I do, I may add another chapter or two. But for now, this is it. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in like five minute and on my phone, so sorry if there are some typos or if it's not that great.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

It was quiet around the base. Far to quiet. There was no GIR shouting in the distance, no Minimoose letting out encouraging squeals, and none of Computer's annoyed fueled complaints. For the first time since Zim has started living on this dirtball of a planet, he was enraptured by silence, and it was all so deafening. He took slow steps across the kitchen. He made sure even his footing was as quiet as they could be because while he would never admit it aloud, he was terrified what could happen if he finally decided to break the tension in the air with the stomping of his boots.

With each step, the sting of pain shot up his leg and vibrated against the throbbing in his arm. Though the physical wounds he sustained was dulled out by the hammering in his chest. That is where the real ache came for the irken. It settled deep within his bones and it festered. It slowly inched through his insides until it could consume every last mental aspect that was Zim. The mental wounds he was suffering through were merciless. Each movement forward brought back another flash of memory that was stored within his PAK, letting each remembered scene take over his vision in blinding flashes.

As he limped, Zim didn't see the entrance between the kitchen and the living room. He could only see the angry red and purple stares as they glared darkly at his own confused and hurt eyes. He didn't see the littering of toys and discarded fast-food containers on the ground, but his monitor as it shattered to bits after his spider legs shot forward. He didn't see himself reach for the doorknob. He instead saw his trembling fists reach out in anger at the confused GIR.

Tears were falling from his eyes. Bloody footsteps leaving behind a trail as he made his way through the neighborhood. He didn't let his eyes wander to the confused citizens who took notice of him. He didn't stop his trek when concerned humans tried to stop him. No, he continued on. All while the mental torment relentlessly attacked him.

He was starting to hear the memories now. They took over the buzzing of the city around him, replacing each barking dog or car honking in the distance with their own horrid sounds. All Zim could hear was harsh words being directed at him. _Defective! Mistake! Failure!_ A child was laughing and shouting in joy in the background, but that noise that seemed so full of joy was instantly changed to panic and terrified screams from a robot that never deserved such a fate. Having the scream that only Zim could hear, ring in his head did not leave the irken feeling good. His injured legs wobbled in his walk before giving way. Finally, the invader...ex-invader collapsed.

He was blind and deaf to the world around him. He was trapped; trapped in this mental prison and he didn't know how to escape. He wanted to call out...no yell out for help, but was too proud, even in his broken state, to do such a thing.

It didn't matter anyway. Even if he wasn't just as stubborn in his current condition, there was no one he could turn to. He himself has gotten rid of the one creature in the known universe who would stay by his side no matter what. All because of a fit of anger. And that had almost killed him. When he came too and realized what he has done to the robot, Zim lost it. And now he was left to suffer through the trauma alone. No one would dare to help him out now. No one...

"Zim?"

Exhausted eyes looked up, locking with the light brown ones of the far too familiar human who stared down at him with confusion. There was a beat of silence between the two before the irken finally cracked open his dry lips and let his strained voice whisper out.

"Dib?"

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. At least it doesn't end on a totally unhappy note. I'll let your imaginations fill in what happened next. Also, I did purposely leave some of the flashbacks a bit vague. Hopefully not enough so that people can't understand what happened. So I guess you all can fill in the blanks for the flashback too. ;3 
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna head back to work on my crossover story...see ya all around! Please leave a kudos and/or any comment if you want. Bye!


End file.
